


The Way to Freedom

by JamieM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Barebacking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matriarchal society, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Original Female Character, Mostly Fluff, Non-Monogamous Society, end of 18th century, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieM/pseuds/JamieM
Summary: That was one of the biggest wedding receptions the city had seen in years. Two of the most influential clans in the city, maybe in the entire country, were joining by means of a marriage. The groom, Joonmyeon, was Minseok’s cousin. The bride was the oldest daughter of the Do Matriarch, Kyungmi, and older sister to Kyungsoo. Minseok thought he had lost his companion for life when his cousin married, but he ended up gaining much more than he expected.This is set in a Matriarchal Society, where basically the roles are inversed from what we know the History went (with some clear differences).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I started this fic sometime ago and one thing led to another and now I have a monster fic. I haven't finished it, but as I was writing, this was becoming too much to post in one go to my liking, and I decided that I could post the first part now and see what you think about it.  
To explain the world this is settled, I had the inspiration to the Matriarchal society when I read another fanfic, from another fandom. As I thought about the plot it became clear to me that Exo would receive this plot very well, and started writing.  
Also, this is my attempt in writing the MinSoo I want to read, I just think they would be so good together!  
I really hope you all like it, it has been one of my favorites fanfics to write.  
Keep in mind that English is not my first language and I accept and encourage constructive criticism.

That was one of the biggest wedding receptions the city had seen in years. Two of the most influential clans in the city, maybe in the entire country, were joining by means of a marriage. The groom, Joonmyeon, was Minseok’s cousin, and son of the eldest of the Kim clan, their Matriarch. Both young men shared a spacious and elegant room in their home until Joonmyeon was finally given in marriage for the only daughter of the Do’s clan Matriarch. Since then, Joonmyeon started paying visits to his fiancé’s house, to get to know her and the family he was moving into, and they started to grow apart.

Minseok couldn’t handle that party anymore, or play the beautiful porcelain doll while his mother tried to sell him to another big and important clan. Just like they did to Joonmyeon. He couldn’t imagine how much more influential his clan could get if he was also married to a big clan. He just listened from afar while his mother talked to a young woman and told her all about his good education and his skills, like he was some kind of fancy pet.

His father was by his side at all times, giving hushed instructions like stand up straighter, try to look more innocent, women like that. Don’t drink too much alcohol nor eat too much, who would want a man that can’t control themselves? When he decided he had enough, Minseok excused himself and went to the gardens of the grand house of the Do Clan, were the marriage was taking place. 

Out there, the garden was illuminated by lots of oil lamps that made it look ethereal and mysterious. There were some people, mostly couples, walking around and talking and flirting. Weddings were a good place to make connections. When Minseok finally found an empty bench, he sat down and gazed up to the beautiful starry sky. It was a beautiful night for a wedding.

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” a strong, husky voice asked by his side, making his eyes come down from the skies to see who was disturbing his peace. “All the others are full.”

“Of course.” Minseok sighed. 

The other man just sat there and looked up to the sky just like Minseok was doing. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the party just like himself. Since Minseok didn’t know him, he deduced he was one of the bride’s guests. He had dark eyes and hair, just like it was common in that area, and wasn’t very tall, just like him. His expressive eyes said much more than his mouth, and he seemed to be a private person. There was a comfortable silence between them for some time.

“What’s your connection to the family?” he finally asked. 

“I’m the groom’s older cousin.” Minseok said. “And you?”

“Kyungmi, the bride, is my older sister,” he said. “Oh, sorry, I’m Kyungsoo, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Minseok,” he answered simply, and shook hands with Kyungsoo, a smile on his lips.

After the brief exchange, they fell into silence again. Now that he said it, Minseok remembered seeing Kyungsoo by his mother’s side on some ceremonies, and besides his two fathers as well. The silence between them was calming and Minseok appreciated the other’s company while it last. 

“Minseok! There you are! Come, the Wine Ceremony is about to start,” his father came from inside the great hall of the house and popped his bubble. 

“I think we should get inside.” Kyungsoo said with a sigh.

“Unfortunately.” Minseok said, and they got up and walked back inside.

The marriage was an important step in their culture, when not only two people were united, but their entire clan. There was a lot of different ceremonies, each one meaning a point of their joined life, and they took place during the entire day of the wedding. And after everything, there was the wedding retreat, when both families get to spend some time together. Minseok was happy that was the last ceremony of the day, and after it, they could finally eat the grand feast. He was hungry and couldn’t even look at another appetizer without getting nauseous.

While the ceremony was happening, Minseok saw Joonmyeon was delighted. There was a permanent smile on his lips while he watched the priestess blessing the cup they were going to share. The bride, Kyungmi, on the other hand, was watching everything with almost no expression, just a serious stare in her big eyes. They were just like her brother’s, Minseok noticed. While he was comparing them, he found Kyungsoo’s eyes, and they locked gazes for the rest of the ceremony. 

Kyungsoo was staring at him like he could talk to him just by that. Minseok didn’t consider himself a good people reader, he prefered if people told him how they felt and what they want, but Kyungsoo was just so easy to read. He reminded him of Joonmyeon. ‘For the love of the four goddesses, someone take me out of this place’ was something very clear in his eyes. Minseok chuckled, because he felt the same. 

When the ceremony was over, the grand feast was served. Minseok ate with moderation, so to not catch his father’s attention, and as soon as was considered polite to leave the family table, Minseok left for the gardens again. The couple was going to do their first dance together, but that was not a ceremony, and Minseok was not obligated to be there. He just heard the song from outside while he imagined his cousin’s happiness. 

People were already coming back to the garden when they finished the dance. Kyungsoo was not far behind, and now he seated right beside Minseok without asking first. They didn’t talk again for several minutes.

“I heard that the wedding retreat is going to be at the Do’s country house,” Minseok finally said.

“Yes, we’re leaving tomorrow morning. Your family must follow right after,” Kyungsoo said.

“How’s it there?” Minseok asked.

“Big, spacious, lots of gardens, it’s my favorite home,” Kyungsoo said. “There’s a lot of things to do outside, far from the spying eyes of other people,” he added.

“I do like our country home better also, even though I don’t get to spend much time there now,” Minseok confessed. He understood and shared Kyungsoo’s need to be away from all the people that crowded every single space of a life in an important clan. “Most of the times, the company of a horse is better than the company of people.”

Kyungsoo answered with a nod, a shy smile on his lips.

“I’m happy I’m not the only one that thinks that.” he said.

Minseok fell into silence again, it was funny that even if usually he liked to talk to fill the gaps of silence, he didn’t feel the need to do it with Kyungsoo. 

They stood there, looking at the stars and sometimes talking until their parents called them back for the farewells. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Minseok’s first impression of Kyungsoo proved to be right when they met again at the Do’s country house. He still was a private, kinda serious and sometimes even weird young man. He would also say mysterious, but his eyes revealed too much. Kyungsoo seemed to have an opinion about everything, but mostly kept to himself. He was, just like Minseok, trained to be just handsome, agreeable, charmingly ignorant and focused on making the best marriage he could. 

As the son of the Matriarch of his clan, most people turned a blind eye to a lot of Kyungsoo’s behaviors Minseok’s mother would fiercely scold him for, like his funny faces and complete lack of conversation during dinners. He wasn’t trying to be pleasant, and sometimes he just ate and excused himself, only to be found at the music parlor after. If Minseok didn’t talk at all at a dinner, his father would think him sick, or would scold him for not trying to be agreeable with the others. “Do you want people to think you’re mute?” he asked him once. 

On the first days of the retreat, Minseok joined Joonmyeon and his new family in a lot of games, went to picnics and went hunting once. Kyungsoo was there only at the hunt. Minseok was disappointed that he didn’t have more time to get to know him. He was curious as to how the other could get out of the schedule he so dreaded, and he was sure his mother would never let him escape. 

During the hunt, Minseok could finally exchange some words with Kyungsoo again. It was fun to ride by his side while they watched the women shot birds and small mammals for their dinner with their bows and crossbows. 

“How do you escape?” Minseok asked Kyungsoo when they were at a river bank refilling their water skins. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked in turn, not understanding what the other was talking about.

“The schedule, all these small gathers that we have to do for the retreat, the picnics and all,” Minseok explained. “How do you escape them?”

“I escape this kind of things since I was young. Started hiding in places people wouldn’t find me, and then they left without me. Sometimes, it was too late when they noticed my absence,” he said. “Nowadays, I just don’t leave my room, and they get the message. I think everyone got used to it.”

“I’d like to escape sometimes…” Minseok said.

“You can come and stay in my room if you don’t want to go to another picnic,” Kyungsoo offered smiling. 

“I-I will,” Minseok said before they were interrupted by his mother calling him to ride by her side.

The rest of the hunt went smoothly. They came back to the manor and left the animals with the servants, so they could prepare them for dinner. While they waited, they washed and went to the sitting room, where they played and chatted. This time, Kyungsoo wasn’t able to escape. He, his sister, two of his female cousins, Joonmyeon, Minseok and their cousins Jongdae and Jongin were around a table playing cards. They were animatedly playing and talking.

When Kyungsoo won again, for the third time in a row, though, no one wanted to play anymore. 

“You make it too easy for me,” Kyungsoo scoffed, retrieving the coins he won in their small bets. 

“The feast will be served shortly,” the governess announced. 

They all moved to the dining room, the feast was deliciously prepared and the servants had decorated the long table perfectly. As was usual, they went to the music parlor right after eating. Minseok’s mother made him play this time, to keep showing her son off. It was important for her to show that her son was well educated, and for him to be a good example for his younger cousins. Minseok didn’t actually mind this time, since he liked playing and singing very much. It was something he knew he did well, and that others appreciated and admired him for. 

Kyungsoo was always close while he was playing, he noticed, and the other seemed to like watching and listening to him. When he finished his third music, Minseok finally gave up his place in the piano for Kyungsoo. 

The wide eyed man liked playing and singing, maybe even more than himself. Minseok watched the other performing, fingers quick on the notes and his voice was melodious and sweet to hear. While he played, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, immersed in his own world. 

When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, Minseok was almost by his side, clapping enthusiastically with eyes glistening with almost-shed tears. He shyly smiled and gave some other person a turn on the piano. 

“Your voice is absolutely gorgeous,” Minseok said while they were sitting in a small sofa. 

“Thanks, yours is good to hear as well. It’s soothing.” Kyungsoo said. 

“We could do a duet sometime.” Minseok said, smiling at the possibility. “I used to play duets with Joonmyeon, but now he is busy with his wife…”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said, touching Minseok’s hand lightly and quickly. He didn’t want his mother or Minseok’s to see the touch. He then got up to speak to other people in the room. 

Later that night, some people had already gone to their rooms when Kyungsoo called Minseok aside to talk again. They went to sit in a windowsill, where they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“If you want to escape tomorrow’s outing, you can come and sleep in my bedroom tonight. After everyone is sleeping in the room you’re sharing with your cousins, you can come to the last door at the east wing of the house, it’s where I sleep.” Kyungsoo said almost in one breath.

“I… I don’t even know if I can do this, my mother is so strict about this kind of things…” Minseok said, his hands twisting in his lap. He knows his mother will be livid when she finds out that he is gone, but the perspective of an entire day with Kyungsoo, in which they can do what they want, was too good to let go.

Minseok felt like they’re planning some kind of scheme, something far more serious and mischievous than ditching some picnic. The rush of adrenaline in his veins was enough for him to like it quite much.

Seeing Kyungsoo’s eyes going down to his hands when he hesitated was heartbreaking. “I understand if you don’t want to…”

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to. I’m telling you that my mother will be furious with me tomorrow, but I really want to go out with you instead of them.” Minseok said. “ No matter how bad she will punish me after.”

“Right, then, when you get to my room, you must knock three times so I’ll know it’s you and open the door.” Kyungsoo said, and suddenly got up and walked to his mother, excusing himself to go back to his room. 

Some minutes after, Minseok saw Jongdae and Jongin getting up and excusing themselves to go to their room, and took this chance to go with them. At their shared room, he changed to his sleeping shift and laid down on his empty bed. He was almost getting used to sleeping alone, but still didn't like it. He said his goodnights to Jongdae and Jongin and waited until their breaths were calm and even. 

When he felt like he gave them time enough to be asleep, he took a candle and lit it up again, took his dark blue, decorated robe and covered himself, and walked slowly to the door. Before he even got it opened, he saw Jongin stirring on the bed. 

“Mmwhere are you going…?” he said watching Minseok with heavy eyes.

“I need to get some water…” Minseok said. 

Jongin said nothing more, just turned his back to the door, hugging his older brother, and going right into sleep again. Minseok would be surprised if the younger even remembered this little exchange tomorrow.

Minseok got out of the room quickly and went on his quest to get to the other side of the house without being seen. He tensely watched every corner and walked as lightly as he could. He couldn’t get caught now.

When he got to Kyungsoo’s door, he knocked three times and anxiously waited. Kyungsoo was quick to open the door and pull Minseok inside, like he was waiting at the other side of the door all this time. 

“Finally you’re here. No one saw you, right?” Kyungsoo said.

“I don’t think so, I was really careful, watched every corner…” Minseok explained, and now that he was safe, he felt like a ton was taken out of his back. 

“Do you want some water?” Kyungsoo asked then.

“Yes, thanks,” Minseok said, waiting for Kyungsoo to pour some water in a glass and offer him. 

When he was done, they went to Kyungsoo’s bed and seated comfortably there. Minseok was a little shy, being there and that comfortable in the other’s space, knowing the other was a private person. But Kyungsoo seemed okay with his presence, so he relaxed. 

“I was thinking and we could go to the old gazebo tomorrow. It’s a good distance from here, a relic from one of the old Matriarchs of my clan, and we can get the horses and spend the afternoon there. There’s a well cared orchard right beside it,” Kyungsoo said.

“Seems nice,” Minseok said, smiling. “Are you sleepy?”

“Actually, I’m not…” Kyungsoo confessed.

They then started to talk about pretty much everything. Kyungsoo told all about his childhood, spent mostly in this house, and how he knew every place nearby, from the gazebo to the way to the beach. He also knew which trees gave the most delicious fruits, the best places to see the sunset, the servants that were more agreeable to his antics and the best horses. 

He also told Minseok that when he was not outside, he would be at the music parlor, playing the piano and singing. Since his younger years, he was in love with music. He understood that he needed training, and he took classes and practiced a lot.

Minseok also shared a lot about himself, how he and Joonmyeon grew up like brothers, that they often played duets on the piano and that he missed him a lot, not used to do things like sleeping and going to parties by himself. It was silly, he knew, he was older than him, but he felt like Joonmyeon was much more confident than him, and it rubbed into him when they were together. But he was happy, as long as Joonmyeon was, too. 

He told Kyungsoo that he felt like it was a heavy burden on him to be an example for his younger cousins, and it was something that often sucked off all of his energy. He confessed he didn’t want to marry, he just wanted to work and provide for himself in a way he could live his life freely. But that could never happen, him being the only son of the second in the hierarchy in such a traditional clan. 

They talked until the sun started to show in the horizon, painting the drapes in orange tones. Because of that, they slept the entire morning, waking only when was almost noon. When Minseok woke up, he felt Kyungsoo’s body against him just like he was used to wake up with Joonmyeon. 

“I’m so sorry for this… I’m just so used to…” Minseok started apologizing about invading Kyungsoo’s privacy like that, but was interrupted.

“It’s fine, I don’t usually have someone to share the bed, but it’s not like I imagined… It’s kind of comforting.” Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo then went to the kitchens to get them some food before they left, and heard from the servants the chaos that was this morning when Minseok’s mother didn’t find him in his room.

Kyungsoo came back to his room, a mischievous glint in his eyes knowing that he was the actual cause of all that chaos. While they ate, he told Minseok about the messy morning in the manor. 

“I hope you’re not in too much trouble when we come back.” Kyungsoo said, a little bit worried now that he knew what Minseok’s mother could do.

“Oh, I will be in all the trouble you can imagine.” Minseok told him, smiling. “But I can’t really care now, I really wanted this.”

“Do you think she would make a scene here, in my mother’s house? Most people wouldn’t want to call any attention to this kind of thing, and then resolve it at home…” Kyungsoo said. 

“I think she won’t care where we are. She and my aunt are strict to a flaw, they won’t let this kind of misbehavior pass without punishment.” Minseok said. “But what is done is done, let’s have fun today.”

“Alright, let’s get changed, we must go out before they come back from their picnic,” Kyungsoo said, and Minseok went to his room to get ready.

When both were ready, they walked down to the stables, asked for the best horses and rode for the gazebo. It was, in fact, quite a far ride, and when they got there, Minseok dismounted and laid down on the marble floor. It was cold and refreshing after such exercise under the afternoon sun. Kyungsoo laughed at his friend, going to the orchard to pick some fruits for them. He came back with his riding coat full of apples, peaches and some berries. 

Minseok could never regret his decision to come here and have this peaceful time with Kyungsoo. They talked some more, about their perspective of life, about home, about family, and they ended watching the twilight paint the sky in tones of orange, pink and purple side by side. 

“We should go back, there’s a lot of road to cover,” Kyungsoo said, the sun almost covered by the horizon. 

“Can I ask you one last thing…?” Minseok said, shyly getting closer to the other. 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo said, getting closer to Minseok too. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minseok asked. He didn’t know from where he mustered the courage to ask this, but he felt it was the right thing to do. What he felt for Kyungsoo in only this week of knowing him was far more that he felt for anyone he knew that wasn’t family.

Without answering, Kyungsoo only got closer until there was no more distance between his lips and Minseok’s. They kissed innocently, just a touch of lips first, and felt the softness of each other’s lips. When they pulled away, Minseok was the one to reunite their lips and kiss Kyungsoo more fiercely. He tapped the others lips with his tongue and got passage right away. Their tongues fighted and interlocked in a sinful dance while the sun was engulfed by the horizon.

Kyungsoo pulled away now, saying they should really come back now, since they will have to ride in the dark almost half the way. They set to the manor and got there around dinner time. After getting the horses back to their places, making sure they had food and something to drink after the journey, they got in the manor by one of the service entrances, trying to avoid confrontation.

It was of no use. As soon as they set foot at the stables, the servants made sure the Matriarchs knew they were back. They didn’t even got the chance to escape. The governess got to them as soon as they got to the kitchen and took them to Kyungsoo’s mother study.

When they got there, they saw not only Kyungsoo’s mother and Minseok’s mother and her sister, his Matriarch, but also Kyungsoo’s two fathers and Minseok’s as well. Minseok’s head was low and he looked to the floor when he entered the room. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was bravely staring at the three women in the room, despite their glares. They didn’t ask for them to sit down, so they stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to start talking.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Minseok’s mother said, exasperated, after the silent consent of the two Matriarchs. “Do you have any notion of how much we searched for you this morning? You’ve never done such thing…”

“I-I just wanted… I just wanted to do what I wanted for one day…” Minseok said, his voice weak and failing him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be this worried…”

“Of course not. That’s why we can’t give men much freedom, they don’t think about the consequences of what they do, don’t think about others. Something could have happened and how would we know…?” Minseok’s mother said. 

“My mother knows I never leave the house without someone knowing where I’m going.” Kyungsoo said. “All the kitchen maids and the stable boys knew we left and where to.”

“As I said, they weren’t in any danger, we knew where they were, and Kyungsoo knows the vicinity as the palm of his hand. He always gets out and comes back safely,” the Do Matriarch said, as if to prove her point in an early discussion they were not a part of. “Locking the boys down at home would only get them to escape again, this time saying nothing about their whereabouts and something bad can really happen.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but in our clan, disobedience is severely punished,” the Kim Matriarch finally said. “We raise our boys with strenuous effort and this kind of behaviour is not expected from them. Minseok, you’re the oldest, you should carry yourself with the utmost grace as to give your younger cousins a good example. Not give them an example of how not to act.” 

“I’m really sorry, Mother.” Minseok said, still looking down. “It’s not going to happen again, I promise.”

“Clearly, this boy is not a good influence on you,” the Kim Matriarch said again. “You’re prohibited to interact with him from now on.”

“And you're only leaving the house if we go all together.” Minseok’s mother said.

At this, Kyungsoo looked terrified at Minseok and then to his mother. Minseok didn’t have the courage to look anyone in the eyes, he was certain he would cry immediately if he did.

“The boys are living in the same house for almost two more weeks, don’t you think this is too much?” The Do Matriarch said. She was the only one in the room that could speak like that with another Matriarch. “They only wanted to have some fun.”

“That’s how an offender starts, wanting to have fun, then get to do more serious things and soon we won’t have any say in the things he do. We can’t accept this kind of behaviour now, as it can get worse in the future, not only his future, but his cousins as well. It’s best if we cut this kind of behaviour by the root,” the Kim Matriarch said, looking specially down at Kyungsoo, and got up. “Now, we can come back to dinner. Minseok, you go straight to your room.”

“Yes, Mother.” he said and followed his Matriarch, his mother and father out of the study.

Inside, Kyungsoo’s mother looked at her son, compassion and understanding in her eyes. She knew Kyungsoo must really like the other boy to take him out for a ride like that, he was usually a lonely, private guy. She didn’t like to see her son sad. She knew she shouldn’t have a favorite child, but Kyungsoo was hers, he was her youngest. That’s why he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. 

She extended a hand to him and he walked to her and took it with familiarity. 

“I’m really sorry, Soo, but I could do nothing to salvage this situation. They’re really strict with indiscipline.” she said. “I tried to talk them out of the punishment, but…”

“It’s okay, mom, I understand you did what you could.” Kyungsoo said calmly. 

“You can go to the kitchen and ask someone to take some food up to Minseok’s room quickly, while they're eating. As I understand, he isn’t supposed to eat today.” she said.

“That’s harsh.” one of her husbands said behind her.

“It is,” she said. “After you wash, we can have dinner together and you tell me all about your outing with Minseok.”

“Thanks mom.” Kyungsoo said and left the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first part!  
I'm sorry about any mistakes, I beta read it myself.
> 
> As I said earlier, I don't know how many chapters this is going to have, but I already want to write other fics related to this one, on the same world, with the side characters.
> 
> I'll be really grateful for any kudos and comments you can leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this keeps growing and growing, it has no reins. But at least now I can see the end coming, it must be one or two more chapters at best.
> 
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol mentioned here, they will become actual characters from here on.

Minseok had just finished dressing up in his sleeping shift after washing up when he heard knocks on the door. He thought it was Jongdae or Jongin, but who opened the door was a servant bringing him a tray with food and water and a small message from Kyungsoo. 

He accepted the tray and ate fast, knowing his Matriarch couldn’t know he was getting away with his punishment for the night. She would be furious. He also read Kyungsoo’s apology for getting him into this situation and burned the message in the room’s hearth, not wanting to risk getting caught in its possession. 

When the servant left with the tray, he sat in the windowsill and stayed there until his cousins arrived from dinner.

“You had to be there to see your mother’s face while she was looking for you this morning. I thought she was going to explode, she was so red.” Jongin said, giving him some leftovers from his and Jongdae’s dinner that they could hyde in their clothes to bring him. It was not the first time one of them had to stay the rest of the day without eating. Not the first time the others helped as well.

“You should have told us where you were, what you wanted to do, we could have tried to cover all this up for you.” Jongdae said with an adorable pout in his lips.

“I didn’t think it would be fair to include you both into this mess.” Minseok said. “If you knew anything, and they would have a way of knowing it, you would be in trouble too.”

“We wouldn’t mind it, Hyung,” Jongdae said. “And you would have had a chance to get away with it.”

“What’s done is done.” Minseok said. “Thanks for worrying about me, but I still think it was the right thing to do.”

“Okay, but tell us, how was your little outing with Kyungsoo, Hyung? Did you have fun?” Jongin asked, shaking his eyebrows in a silly way, making the others laugh.

“Kyungsoo seems to be a great guy to spend some time with, if he actually speaks to you…” Jongdae scoffed.

“And he is quite handsome...” Jongin said, his beautiful golden face turning bright red.

“I didn’t know you were interested in men, Jongin…” Minseok smirked at his younger cousin.

“I-I just… Well, people are free to admire beauty as they want…” he said defensively. 

“I’m not judging.” Minseok said. “We went to an old gazebo a little far from here,” he told them. “We ate some fresh fruits from the orchard around it and watched the sunset and… Well, then we kissed and came back home.”

“You kissed?!” Jongdae exclaimed, perking himself to hear better now, they were in their respective beds at this point. “In a gazebo, far away from everyone in the middle of the sunset?! That’s so romantic!”

“Yeah, and it was… kind of magical…? I don’t even know, the sun was setting, the sky was this beautiful mix of colours and he was gentle and seemed to want it as much as I did.” Minseok said. 

“So you’re in love with him, Hyung?” Jongin asked. 

“I don’t think I’m in love, at least not yet, but I like him very much and I definitely want to spend more time with him, to get to know him better. And his voice is so soothing… I could hear it for the rest of my life and still get this thrill...” Minseok sighed, and his cousins sighed as well, imagining this crazy adventure their oldest was living. 

“But then, what was your punishment, Hyung?” Jongdae cautiously asked.

“I’m not to interact with Kyungsoo ever again, Mother said he’s a bad influence,” he said, looking down. “But I have to think of some way… I just cannot get caught.”

What Minseok and Kyungsoo were doing was not illegal, per se. It was hardly condemned in higher societies, yes, but it could happen between people of lesser earnings and importance. Men didn’t usually married among themselves, but it was pretty common to both husbands of an important woman to have a strong romantic relationship. Just like Joonmyeon’s fathers. What was frowned upon was that they just happen to not be married to the same woman. 

“It’s really unfair…” Jongin said after some time of silence.

“Punishments aren’t always fair.” Jongdae said. “I just don’t think you should be punished at all… It’s not wrong to do what you want for a day, and it's not wrong to like somebody.”

“I agree!” Jongin immediately said.

“Jongin, you better be really careful with this, or you will end up just like me.” Minseok said, laughing a bit with not much humor.

“I will, I promise.” Jongin said. “Can I sleep with you tonight, Hyung?”

“Of course, Nini.” Minseok said, adjusting in his bed and giving Jongin some space to come and lay down with him.

“But I don’t want to sleep alone!” Jongdae whined. “I’ll go too!”

“But we won’t fit all in this small bed, Dae.” Minseok chuckled.

“So you should come to this one instead.” Jongdae said from his shared - and bigger - bed.

Jongin got up immediately and carried Minseok’s comforter with him, so the older had no choice other than to follow him over to their shared bed. They arranged themselves in a comfortable position, Jongin in the middle. Sleep came right after.

They woke up the next day and Minseok got dressed, dreading the breakfast and his first encounter with Kyungsoo after all that happened the previous day. When they entered the big hall where the breakfast was served in smaller tables around, his father called him to sit by his side. Minseok saw that Kyungsoo was seated between both his fathers in other table, and he just took a quick look at him before focusing on his food. 

Today they were preparing for a day at the coast, for fishing and enjoying the sea and the sun. Minseok expected Kyungsoo to escape this outing too, but he was there on top of the same stallion he used the day before for their ride. He was right between his sister and his mother, smiling at Minseok. Without even thinking, Minseok smiled back at him, but soon turned his attention to his cousins that messed around like children right by his side. 

The journey to the beach was not long, around forty minutes until they reached the sand. There, Minseok had little chance to talk to Kyungsoo since his mother, father and his Matriarch were close to him all the time. They came back to the house with lots of seafood to be prepared and be served right after they washed out the sweat and sand from their bodies. After dinner, Kyungsoo played the piano for a long time and Minseok was happy that he was able to at least appreciate the other performing.

That entire week felt quite grey to Minseok. He couldn’t talk to the person he most wanted to, so he watched the others a lot of the time, and talked to his cousins. The food lost its flavor, card games were not interesting anymore and his mother and father kept checking on him almost all of the time he was awake. 

At least Kyungsoo started to go at every outing the family had to endure, so he could see him, and hear him talk to Joonmyeon and his sister and the others for most of the time. He also performed a lot more now when they were at the music parlor after dinner, which was also pleasant, but again, not the same. 

Joonmyeon was not happy with Minseok’s punishment. He really felt like the older was his own brother, and he didn’t like to know his brother wasn’t enjoying his wedding retreat. He tried to talk to his mother, but to no avail. He started to spend a lot of time with Minseok, and could pass little messages from his cousin to his brother-in-law. They were short, little ‘how are you’s and ‘I hope we could talk’. They couldn’t have a conversation with Joonmyeon as an owl between them coming back and forth with little pieces of paper the entire day. 

The rest of the wedding retreat couldn’t have passed faster for Minseok. The constant presence of the man he couldn’t talk with was becoming too great a punishment for him. At the last day, a heavy rain started to pour down when they were already inside the carriages, and it accompanied them until they were almost at home, at the end of the day. The trip took them some additional hours because of it. 

Minseok just thought the weather was mimicking his own feelings about the journey back. He wouldn’t have Joonmyeon to talk to anymore, and to keep him company at his room or his life, and he wouldn’t see Kyungsoo even from afar, would not have an opportunity to see him playing and singing every night. He frowned at the heavy rain the entire way back. 

Jongdae and Jongin tried to cheer him up, but they knew their cousin needed his time and space to put his life back together. Minseok stayed inside his room for three entire days, going out only for meals because he had to keep an act of strength in front of his family. In the fourth day, both Jong brothers were at Minseok’s room, trying to get him to go with them to a cafe in town. 

“Please, Hyung, you should get out of your room, breathe some fresh air for a change. You’ve been here all this time, it’s not healthy.” Jongdae said, opening the drapes and the windows.

“And we can eat some sweets and drink tea and see other people.” Jongin said. “You will feel better Hyung, I’m sure, you always liked to watch people.”

“Okay…” Minseok sighed. “I’ll go, but we’re not staying long.”

Minseok changed and they left the house. Now that they were back home, Minseok wasn’t watched like a prisoner every waking hour, and he was really greatful at least for that. When they arrived at the cafe, Minseok couldn’t actually call it a coincidence when he saw Kyungsoo was there. He knew his cousins had set that up. 

“Now, we couldn’t keep you inside that room forever, could we?” Jongin said, smiling brightly when Minseok accused them.

“And we can sit in a private table and you can talk.” Jongdae said, guiding Minseok to said table, Kyungsoo soon got up from his table and joined them. 

“You’re all crazy! And if someone from the cafe tell this to our Mother?” Minseok said.

“I paid an attendant to be discreet about this,” it was Kyungsoo who answered. “And my mother is good friends with the owner of this shop. Now, how are you?” 

“I’m… A bit shocked, but otherwise I’m fine…”

“A-hem…” Jongin coughed by his side. “Hyung’s been miserable.”

“He stayed sulking inside his room and only left for meals.” Jongdae said. “And ate very little in said meals.”

“You should take care of yourself, Min.” Kyungsoo said, gently pressing his hand on top of Minseok’s onto the table. “We can keep this encounters if we’re discreet. Now, what would you like to eat?”

They stayed at the cafe and talked for some time. Both Jongdae and Jongin had to stay there, but they didn’t interrupt their conversation. Jongin mostly made heart-eyes to Kyungsoo and Minseok, and Jongdae observed the others carefully. 

“I really missed you…” Kyungsoo sighed while they were saying their goodbyes for the day. “I hope we can see each other soon, but if we don’t, I’ll ask for a favor to Joonmyeon. If he agrees, you’ll soon know.” 

“I missed you too.” Minseok said, now feeling miserable again. “I really hope this can happen more times, but we have to be careful.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Kyungsoo said, taking Minseok’s hands in his and squeezing them gently. “Until next time.”

“Bye.” Minseok said, one rogue hand catching Kyungsoo’s face, but only staying there for a fraction of a second. 

Going back home that day was hard for Minseok. He really wanted to not be in this mess. At least now he had the possibility of seeing Kyungsoo sometimes and to talk to him. It was also good to know that he could count on his younger cousins to help him. He appreciated what they were doing for him a lot, and told them exactly that on the way back home.

“We’re happy to help, really.” Jongdae said.

“And we care about you, Hyung.” Jongin said.

“Thanks guys.” Minseok said. “It means a lot to me.”

Some days later, Minseok was eating his breakfast and a letter arrived for him, from Joonmyeon. He was really happy to receive news from his cousin, and opened the letter right then and there. There was two sheets of paper inside. One had his cousin’s unmistakable, kind of messy handwriting, and the other was much more elegantly written. The other was from Kyungsoo. 

He excused himself from the table and got to his room as soon as he could. Joonmyeon was great, he was enjoying his time with his new family and his wife was treating him right. He said a lot of good things about his mother-in-law, that she was just and cared a lot for her family, that she had authority without being excessively strict like his own mother was. 

Kyungsoo’s letter finally told him what was happening. He asked Joonmyeon to send a letter together, this way, they could keep writing to each other and no one would mind, since he was receiving them as Joonmyeon letters. He instructed Minseok to burn all his letters and keep Joonmyeon’s, and it made sense. Even if Minseok really wanted to keep everything, he read Kyungsoo’s letter and burned it right after writing a reply to both letters. 

They kept in touch like this, using Joonmyeon’s letters as a decoy, and every letter that arrived made Minseok’s heart flutter. They talked about what was happening with their lives after the retreat, where they could meet. 

Kyungsoo said he was going to be performing in a theatre soon, he was going to help his sister with a concert for charity, something she has been organizing for a long while now. Lots of other people were going to perform, Joonmyeon would be there, and his Mother was invited, but could not go, so Minseok thought he could go without his family suspecting he was there for Kyungsoo. 

At the day of the concert, he, Jongdae and Jongin were there early. They donated a large amount of money in their Mother’s behalf and got to meet the performers. Minseok could see and talk to Joonmyeon again and could wish Kyungsoo good luck briefly before they had to go back to the audience. The concert was beautiful, and after everyone played and sang, Kyungsoo could go back to the audience as well.

“Next time, I’m going to ask my sister if she can call you.” Kyungsoo said to Minseok. “I’m sure everyone would appreciate to hear you playing and singing as well. And your cousins, too. Maybe we could even play that duet we never got the chance to…” 

“I don’t know about the duet, but I’ll be honored to play.” Minseok said. 

“I’ll have to go now, we’ll keep in touch.” Kyungsoo smiled at Minseok and waved to Jongdae and Jongin.

The next day, Minseok was called to his Matriarch’s study. When he got there, his mother and father were there also. 

“Please sit down, Minseok. We have good news for you.” his mother said.

Minseok always dreaded when he was called to his Matriarch’s study. It was never good news, no matter what they said. He sat down and waited.

“We have a marriage proposal for you.” it was the Kim Matriarch who said. “She is from a noble family, they have a lot of land and power. She is the second daughter of the Duchess Byun, and has her own county, a small patch of land more to the north.” 

“And she was impressed by you at Joonmyeon’s wedding.” his mother said. “We want to set the date for three months from now.” 

“And if I don’t agree to it?” Minseok said. He was bolder now, maybe Kyungsoo had rubbed some of his courage into him, but he couldn’t listen to them meddling with his future without saying anything. 

“What?” his father said, astonished. 

“What if I don’t agree to it? You never asked if I wanted to be married.” Minseok said again.

“You don’t have to agree to nothing. We already reached for her family and are already making plans for the party.” the Kim Matriarch said almost calmly. “You’re already old to be single, and should be happy someone wants to marry you.” 

“You will marry her and will be gracious when you meet her in a few days.” his mother said. “And if we hear again that you’re going to concerts just to see Kyungsoo, we’re going to make the wedding happen sooner than in two months.”

“You… How…” Minseok couldn’t believe they already knew.

“This is your last warning, Kim Minseok.” the Kim Matriarch said sternly. 

He left his Mother’s study feeling awful. Instead of going to his room, he went to the Jong brothers’ room and finding them there, he just threw himself on their bed and cried. He told them what he was called for, and both brothers were devastated with him. They helped their older cousin write a letter to Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo, telling them what had happened. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In two days time, Minseok was forced to get dressed to meet his future wife. He couldn’t believe this was going to be his future. He refused to believe it. While he was getting ready, he tried to think what would be the best course of action in this situation. If he was somewhat disrespectful or unpleasant with the woman he was to be married, he was sure his mother and Matriarch would be livid with him. And he would be in the bad side of the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. No, he would be pleasant and courteous with her. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into, and he will make sure she knows everything. 

That set, he finished making the knot of his cravat and took another look at himself in the full length mirror in his room. He was elegant and handsome in his expensive, high fashion clothes. He was really making an effort here, using his stays and even had a sapphire earring in one of his ears, the same color of his coat. Someone knocked on his door and he called them to enter.

“Wow, Hyung, you’re looking so handsome.” Jongdae said as soon as he entered.

“Thanks.” Minseok said, smiling softly and getting a little bit red on the cheeks. “What is it you want?”

“They asked me to come and get you, she just arrived.” Jongdae said, getting closer to the other and taking his hand affectionately. “And I wanted to tell you that if you need anything, you just have to ask. If it becomes too much…”

“Don’t worry, Dae, I’m sure I’ll be just fine today,” the older said, squeezing the other’s hand in his and letting go. “Now, let’s go downstairs and get this over with.”

“Right.” Jongdae said, following his older cousin to the great hall of their home.

The place was elegantly decorated and the people sat around the hearth while talking about all sorts of things, waiting for the banquet to be served. He knew Joonmyeon and Kyungmi were invited to be there to meet Minseok’s future wife. It was good to see Joonmyeon there, it gave him a strength he mostly lost when his cousin was out of his life. 

As soon as his mother saw him, she marched up to him and took his arm, moving elegantly to show him off one more time. She finally introduced Minseok to the Countess Byun Dain, his future wife. 

Dain was as tall as Minseok - not that it was much, he thought - and her dark-brown hair was cut really short and delicately styled to look like an organized mess. She looked like she was around Minseok’s age and she wore comically round and delicate spectacles that seemed to be made in rose gold, with little shiny amethysts in each side. 

She wasn’t wearing a dress like every other woman in a party. Instead, she wore something much similar to Minseok’s clothing, except hers was in more pastel tones and her coat was burgundy in color and brimmed with delicate embroidery. Despite her mostly masculine features and clothing, one would never mistake her to be a man. She was not at all what Minseok expected. 

Minseok expected his mother and Matriarch would give him to a strict and almost outdated lady, that would agree with their orthodox ways. But she didn’t seem to be this woman he made up in his mind. He was prepared to shock the living daylights out of the lady he would be married when he said to her that he was kind of in love with another man. But just looking at Dain he could say that she wouldn’t be shocked by many things. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Minseok.” she said, her voice was high and feminine and strong. She took his hand in hers and kissed it lightly. “I appreciate the effort you made in dressing, you look marvelous.”

“T-Thank you, m’lady.” Minseok said, smiling shyly. He didn’t expect the outwardness. “It is good to finally meet you as well. I remember seeing you at my cousin’s wedding.”

“Oh, I was there, but I thought you looked sad back then.” she said. “Not the best feeling to lose your companion like that, right?” 

“It wasn’t, m’lady,” Minseok confessed. “I’m feeling better now, we can get used to everything, but time is in the essence.”

“I agree.” Dain said, never letting go of Minseok’s hand. “Can we walk around the garden? It is a beautiful starry night and I’d like to see the stars before the dinner.” 

“Of course.” Minseok agreed, seeing his mother and father smiling by his side. 

“We’ll be back soon.” Dain announced to the room and they left. 

Before leaving, Minseok caught a glimpse of the shocked faces of Jongdae and Jongin looking at him and his fiancé. Minseok just shrugged at them and smiled.

Outside, it was a beautiful night indeed. There was not one cloud in the sky, the moon was a beautiful crescent and the stars shined brightly. Dain stared at the sky for a few minutes before resuming their stroll in the garden. She seemed dazzled by the stars.

“So, I heard from your mother that they had to punish you recently. She didn’t say what was that you’ve done.” she said, but her tone was mostly playful. “What was it? You broke an expensive vase?”

Minseok was caught by surprise once again. He would never imagine that his mother would say that he was under a punishment to someone she was setting him to marry. This could have made most women go away, but she didn’t. Maybe it was intended as a test.

“During Joonmyeon’s wedding retreat, I slept at Kyungsoo’s, his brother-in-law, room and we escaped a picnic to go ride by ourselves. My mother looked for me at the entire house, and was really angry with me for sneaking away from the outing. They forbade me from interacting with Kyungsoo ever again, they said he was a bad influence.” Minseok said. 

“That’s harsh.” she said. “I know better than anyone what a traditional family can do to someone’s nerves. I’m just glad that I’m a woman and can mostly do as I please. That’s the only reason I’m single until this age. You don’t even know how happy my mother was when I told her I was thinking about marrying.” 

“I have to tell you something about this situation.” Minseok said, stopping their calm walk. “I think I’m in love with Kyungsoo. I feel like it’s wrong not to tell you this, since ours is supposed to become a romantic relationship.” 

“I understand. I’m glad you told me.” Dain said, looking serious. “I can call off the wedding if you want.”

“Would you really?” Minseok asked, his eyes were shining with unshed tears of relief. “But, your mother, you said she was happy that you’re thinking about marriage…”

“Don’t even worry about it, if you want, I can think of an excuse,” she said. “I wouldn’t like to be in the middle of a love triangle. But, and I’m telling you this as the friend I want you to see me as, make sure this is really what you want. You know what this would implicate. It’s better if you have a plan of what to do after. You have almost three months to think this through. Don’t make rushed decisions.”

“Of course, I’ll think about this properly.” Minseok said. “I’m really thankful for them now, for choosing you.” 

“Oh, Minseok, I chose you, not the other way around. You’re really a beautiful man.” Dain said, smirking. “But if your heart is already taken, I won’t be in the way. I just want for you to keep in mind that I’m here as an option. It’ll actually be easier, your family already approves of me and I would treat you right, would give you everything you wanted that I could reach.”

Minseok flushed profusely and nodded. “I’m really grateful, m’lady.”

“Also, stop calling me m’lady, you can call me by my name.” Dain said, snorting at Minseok’s bright red face. “You’re much more bashful than I thought.”

“I’m not used to people being so straightforward, but I like it.” he said, smiling.

“I think it’s time we go back to dinner.” she said, and took his smaller hand to guide him back to the house. 

As soon as they got back, the banquet was served. They seated side by side during dinner, and talked about mundane things all meal. Minseok’s mother was beaming, and so was his father. They were in front of the new couple and smiled and nudged at each other to see their interactions all the time. 

The rest of the night was spent at the great hall, Jongdae was playing this time, and his soothing, beautiful voice filled the hall. Minseok was pleasantly surprised by his fiancé, they navigated by a lot of topics and she was always interested in his opinion. By the end of the night he felt like they could be very good friends, at least. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Almost one week went by before Minseok received another letter from Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon was excited to say that Kyungmi was expecting their first child. His handwriting was even more chaotic than the usual. He just described every single thing that happened and how they found out. 

Kyungsoo’s letter was in a far more somber tone than Joonmyeon’s. He obviously knew about his engagement after the last letter Minseok sent him, but told in his letter that Joonmyeon told him about how Minseok and Dain seemed to have liked each other on the spot. 

‘I would’ve been lying if I said I’m not jealous.’ He wrote. ‘You started to mean a lot to me this past weeks, and even if it’s maybe too quick to say it, I really mean it when I say that I’m in love with you. I know your Matriarch and mother had arranged this and you didn’t even know about it until recently. But hearing from Joonmyeon that you two seemed like old friends at the end of the night was not easy. I hope you know what you’re doing.’

He then told Minseok about his sister’s pregnancy and how he was happy to have a nephew. Minseok wrote a reply and burned Kyungsoo’s letter, as was usual. He wrote everything Dain said to him, her willingness to call off the engagement, if he so wanted, and why they seemed like good friends. He hoped Kyungsoo could now perceive Dain as the good woman she was. 

That weekend, Minseok was invited to go to the Byun estate, to get to know Dain’s family. She didn’t live with them anymore, since she inherited from another part of her family a county more to the north of the country. And she was very glad to spend most of her time there. Her older sister was to inherit her mother’s title and lands. 

Minseok never imagined that he could get the attention of someone from the nobility. His family was an antique clan that had a lot of power and influence, being one of the most important at the Clans Counsel, but was no nobility. He knew how he was supposed to act in front of nobility, but he was truly afraid of the outcome of the weekend. 

Dain picked him up at his house early in the morning, and it was a fine end-of-spring day, so they rode an open carriage to her mother’s house. She told him about all the crazy things she did when she was younger while in that house, and it lessened his fears and anxiety considerably. 

The house was beautiful, bigger than Minseok’s house, for sure, and even more luxurious. They were received at the entrance by her mother herself, the Duchess Byun, and both her husbands. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man who caught my daughter's attention,” she said, smiling gracefully.

“It’s an honour to meet you, ma’am.” Minseok said, taking a small but precise bow.

“You don’t need to be this formal, we’re soon to be family.” the Duchess said, waving a hand at him. 

After everyone said their greetings, they went inside, where a refreshing lemonade was served. They then could get to the big sitting room, where every window was opened to let the cool wind come inside. Minseok was introduced to everyone, he met Jangmi and Baekhyun, Dain’s older sister and younger brother, and every single one of her cousins. 

Minseok got close to Baekhyun really fast during the weekend. He was an easygoing, bright guy that loved to talk and to get everyone’s attention. It was easy to become friends with him. His valet, Chanyeol, was also a very charismatic person, and a wonderful musician. Dain was courteous and all her family were real good company for the weekend. He was almost sad that he had to come back to his house. 

As soon as he arrived home, there was a letter from Joonmyeon awaiting him. Joonmyeon only asked how was his weekend with Dain, after thanking for his gentle and enthusiastic words about his upcoming child. Minseok told him about the new people he met, that he dared call new friends. 

Kyungsoo’s letter was now lighter in tone than the last one. He understood what Minseok said about Dain and her being a good woman. His answer was that he trusted Minseok and his judgement about Dain and he hoped this situation was resolved quickly. 

Minseok told all about the weekend in answer to Kyungsoo also. He was excited for Kyungsoo to meet Dain, he knew they could become good friends also. 

The next time he met Dain, he told her that. He was quite surprised by her answer.

“I really want to meet him,” she said. “I was thinking about a summer stay at my house, what do you think? You can call your cousins and Kyungsoo.”

“But… I don’t think my mother would allow me to go if she knew Kyungsoo would be there.” Minseok said.

“She doesn’t need to know.” and a shrug was her response. “We can say he just showed up.”

“Well, it’s your house, after all… I agree,” he said. “I’ll send letter to Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon.”

“Right, next week would be perfect. Just the start of summer, it won’t be too hot,” Dain said. “I’ll come back and arrange things and you send the invites, is that good? Maybe I’ll call Baekhyun also, he seemed to have liked you.”

“Alright.” Minseok said, yet in disbelief on how easily this went. 

“I hope this will help you make your decision,” she said, taking his hand and massaging it affectionately. 

“I hope so, too.” he said, looking her in the eyes. Even through her glasses, in this close proximity, he could see her green eyes shining. She was as excited for this as he was. 

Dain walked off the little bakery they met for a pastry and some conversation not long after. She had much preparation to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and, as always, I apologize for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
Well, this is the part were I have to edit all the tags. I think this has one final chapter and it'll be finally done.   
This is my first smut in english and I hope it isn't too bad.

Minseok sent his invitations, and asked his Mother if he could go visit Dain’s house. She was delighted that he was getting closer to his fiancé, and said yes as soon as he asked. He said he wanted to take the Jong brothers with him. It would be good for them to have such refined companionship for a while. And they could meet someone, so why not?

Joonmyeon’s answer to his invitation was expected, he wouldn’t be going. His wife needed to rest and traveling this early in the pregnancy could harm the formation of the baby. The doctors said they should keep traveling to a minimal during the entire pregnancy. But Kyungsoo was enthusiastic about the trip and meeting Dain. 

The next week started and Minseok, Jongdae and Jongin were already in a carriage to the north. The trip itself took them a day and a half, and as soon as they arrived, Dain was there to greet them.

She showed them their rooms, Minseok staying at the best guest room of the house. Dain seemed delighted to have them at her home. 

“This place is usually quiet and quite boring if you ask me, without enough people to keep it full of life,” she said. “It’s amazing to have some guests.”

“We wanted to thank you for the invitation, m’lady.” Jongdae said, politely. “It is refreshing for us, too, to have new whereabouts and people to meet and talk.”

“You’re very welcome, Jongdae, but you don’t have to call me m’lady. Please call me by my name from now on.” Dain said, looking at Jongdae and Jongin.

“Alright,” they said in unison. 

“Now, let’s go to the sitting room, my brother is there, and I bet he’s eager to meet you again, Minseok,” she said, guiding them there.

“Baekhyun is your age, Jongdae, and I bet you’ll become great friends also.” Minseok said to his cousin. 

“I’m excited to meet him already, Hyung, you talked a lot about him.” Jongdae said, smiling.

They entered the sitting room, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting side by side in a sofa, chatting and smiling while having some tea. As soon as they saw the newcomers, they stood up and walked to them. 

“It’s nice seeing you again, Minseok!” Baekhyun said in his loud voice. “I almost didn’t believe when my sister invited me to her house, she almost never has guests. You’ve been a good influence to her.”

“It was her idea…” Minseok said, blushing a little. “These are my cousins I talked to you about, Kim Jongdae and Kim Jongin. Guys, this is Mister Byun Baekhyun and his valet, Park Chanyeol.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Jongdae said, curving a little in deference and smiling. “Minseok said many good things about you.”

“Indeed, he couldn’t shut up about you an entire day.” Jongin scoffed, laughing at his cousin’s face turning even more red.

“I’ll send you boys back home!” Minseok said without much sharpness and already smiling. 

“It’s nice to hear that you had good things to say about me, Hyung.” Baekhyun said, happy. “I’m sure we’ll be all friends in no time. You seem like fun guys.”

Chanyeol didn’t say much, still not used to the easy friendliness of his master’s sister household and acquaintances. He just greeted both boys as he held Baekhyun’s cup of tea alongside his own. 

“Let’s sit, I’ll call for more tea and biscuits.” Dain said, urging them to the comfortable looking sofas and armchairs.

They sat and chatted all afternoon, until it was time to clean up for dinner. Minseok was glad to see his cousins warming up not only to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but to his fiancé as well. They had dinner and while at it, Dain said she had invited some close friends to come, and they would be arriving the next day. She also announced that she would be hosting a ball at the house next weekend, already sent the invitations. 

“This is really out of character of you, sis.” Baekhyun said, smirking. “Minseok really made an impression on you, if you want to show off so much.”

“This is not to ‘show off’, it is for you to actually enjoy your stay here. I know you, specially, are not opposed to a good ball,” she said. “It is also a nice way to enjoy each other’s company, and dance.”

“I’m not mad, only surprised.” Baekhyun said. “Also, thanks for letting Chanyeol sit with us.”

“It’s no problem, you know there’s no place for bigotry or nonsense in this house.” she said. At her mother’s house, Baekhyun’s home, Chanyeol is not allowed to sit with the family, but Dain knows Baekhyun consider him as much more than a valet. There's been much more nonsensical rules to her previous house that she rather not think about.

“I think I’ll come visit much more from now on.” Baekhyun said, smiling at his sister. 

“And you'll be welcome here as many times you want to come,” was her answer. “People around say this house is too big for an unmarried woman, after all.”

They went to the music parlor right after dinner and Chanyeol played the piano while Baekhyun sang. They were a perfect duo, when Baekhyun wanted to improvise, Chanyeol was there, not losing a beat. They exhaled familiarity.

The next day came quickly, and with it, Dain’s friends. They were all people from the nobility around, and seemed nice people as well. It was already late in the afternoon when the last guest arrived, and the most anticipated one. 

Kyungsoo arrived at sunset, and Minseok and Dain waited for him by the front door. Minseok was anxious. He was trying to mentally calculate how much time passed by since he last saw Kyungsoo, and his conclusion was that it was too much. When he saw the man getting out of his carriage, his heart was already in his throat.

He didn’t expect to be this anxious and excited to meet Kyungsoo again. His heart racing, his hands sweating, it was like when he was a teenager with a crush. Dain needed one look at him to understand he was agitated.

“You can hug him, do whatever, you know it, right? I’ll not be in the way, and no one in this household would dare judge you.” she said, knowingly.

“Thank you.” was the only thing he could say before running to Kyungsoo and embracing him, even getting his feet off the ground a little. 

Minseok didn’t realize how much he was missing Kyungsoo until he saw him. His heart was heavy with too much feelings he couldn’t name, but on top all of it was the happiness to see him, to touch him. He almost didn’t realize when his head angled and his mouth moved to kiss Kyungsoo hungrily. 

The world seemed to stop for a moment, and when he let go of the quick kiss, he looked back at Dain and, unexpectedly, she was smiling at them. She got closer before talking.

“You look happy together. I’m pleased to see that,” she said. 

“Thanks for inviting me to your home, m’lady.” Kyungsoo said immediately. “I’m really glad to meet you. Minseok said many good things about you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but please, leave the formality. We’re all friends here.” Dain said. “Let’s go inside, I’m eager to know you better, and dinner must be served soon.” 

“Let’s go.” Minseok said, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and guiding him inside. 

That night has a sweet flavor to Minseok. He eats beside his love, conversation and jokes being thrown here and there by the friendly group they gathered. The food was great, the tea served after at the music parlor was his favorite, and he could hear Kyungsoo performing once again. 

After the entertainment, people getting tired and retiring for the night, Minseok finally realized that only him, Kyungsoo and Dain were left in the room. Noticing this, Dain took the lead and started talking about more serious matters.

“I think we should address how are we going to break this engagement for good,” she said. “When you told me you thought you were in love, I couldn't imagine that you were this far gone.”

“I'm sorry, I didn’t want to mislead you, but I didn't fully realize it myself until I could see him again.” Minseok said, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his and squeezing it affectionately. 

“I'm not mad, you two look so in love, so cute together, it's almost suffocating to look at.” Dain said, giggling. 

“I'm sorry you have to be involved in this situation.” Kyungsoo finally said, wholeheartedly. “When Minseok told me you were willing to undo the engagement I didn't believe it, at first. But now, getting to know you a bit more, I see it's good intended.”

“I think, after all this, we can't tell them that we have a bonding problem. So what should we say to end this in amicable terms?” Dain asked concerned. 

“If you don't mind me interfering, I think that maybe you can.” Kyungsoo said. “People can only guarantee that their compatible after some time together, maybe if you say that this prolonged stay opened your eyes…”

“This can work, but I'll keep thinking about it. Now, if you excuse me, I have an unfinished business to deal with in the kitchen…” she laughed at herself and walked slowly to the door.

“Good night, Dain.” Minseok said happily. “And thank you, for everything.”

“Good night.” Kyungsoo said simply. 

“Night. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

Only both of them in the room now, Minseok released all the tension he still had in his shoulders. Kyungsoo leaned on him and his arms found home around his torso, his breathing so close from his ear Minseok shivers and get goosebumps all around. Minseok’s arms are quick to reciprocate the awkward hug and bring Kyungsoo even closer to his body.

“I hope this is resolved quickly and we can stay together like this as long as we want.” Kyungsoo said, sending more shivers down Minseok’s spine.

“It's all that I want, also,” was Minseok’s answer. He turned his face to give a peck to Kyungsoo’s cheek and then to his mouth. “But right now I think we better sleep and think this through cautiously.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo said briefly, pecking Minseok’s lips one more time before getting up. “Can you take me to my room? I don't remember where it is anymore,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Of course.” Minseok actually laughed at the other's acting. “This way, sir.”

They stopped at the front of Kyungsoo’s room and kissed a little too enthusiastically there for sometime before Minseok got to his own room for the night. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The days that lead to the ball were spent in friendly outings, conversations at the gardens, refreshments in the spacious sitting room and delicious dinners followed by amazing music performances. It was like living a dream life, Minseok thought, Kyungsoo by his side, no one judging him, no expectations from anyone, and friendly and agreeable company to top it all. 

Minseok was getting ready to the ball, again already helped into his stays, and putting on his deep green velvet coat. He had an emerald earring that matched this coat as well, a single yet quite large stone in a small gold chain. 

After tying his cravat, he was arranging the chain of his pocket watch when he heard knocks on his door. The man assisting him took it, and Minseok was not surprised to see Dain there when he turned. She was, as per usual, dressed in briefs, boots and an embroidered coat, cravat pinned with an amethyst pin.

“I-wow, you look breathtaking today, green is really your color… But that's not what I wanted to say,” she laughed, “I hope you have fun tonight, but I should say that we have to be careful not to become an scandal back there. Tonight there's much more people here, and people that won't see with good eyes what's happening between you and Kyungsoo with us committed still. I hope you understand where I'm coming from…”

“You look great as well. And don't worry, Dain, I understand what you're saying. I promise you Kyungsoo and I will be discreet, there’s no need to worry. The last thing I want is a scandal right now, and to drag you to it.” Minseok said. “I'm glad you came here.”

“I am too. I got to see you before everyone else,” she smirked. “Now I have to go welcome my guests, would you accompany me? I promise I won't make you stay too long.”

“Of course,” he laughed and took her extended arm to get out of the room and to the great hall.

People were already beginning to crowd the entrance, getting out of their carriages. Dain greeted everyone with a polite smile and a remark or a question about people's family, pet animals or business. Minseok was actually impressed she knew so much about the people nearby, since he didn't think her to be the social butterfly sort of woman. It meant she cared, and Minseok was almost heartbroken for not being the one for her. He could just pray that she finds someone that can be by her side and care for her the way she cared for her people.

Maybe half an hour into the welcoming, she told Minseok he could go roam the hall and meet the others. Seeing Baekhyun passing by them, she called him to join her for a while. He unwillingly agreed to stay for some minutes. 

As soon as he was shooed away into the hall, Minseok found the Jong brothers and Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, there he is! Dain finally let you go.” Jongdae said.

“And in time for the first dance.” Jongin said. “Would you dance with me, Hyung? Jongdae has two left feet and you know it…”

“Hey! I'm right here!” Jongdae exclaimed. “And I'm not that bad…”

“Please, Hyung, save me…” Jongin faked desperation and Minseok couldn’t resist laughing. 

“Of course, but I don't think you can escape him all night long, Nini.” he laughed. “You know that, even though he’s not good at it, he loves dancing.”

The brothers antics kept up for a minute and dissolved quickly in a quiet conversation. Kyungsoo only observed the two of them, amused at how their emotions went up and down in a matter of seconds. Such was the nature of their brotherly bond. He almost envied them and their easy relationship.

The first dance came and passed, Jongin was happy to dance with his cousin instead of his brother. Minseok saw Dain was dancing with her brother. He asked her for the next dance. 

The night was full of laughter, great music, great drinks and food and company. Minseok got to know some people from around the county and some of them told him what a great change Dain was for the place. He was happy to hear the compliments, only adding to the good image he made of her. 

He danced with Kyungsoo two times, and spent a lot more time talking to him and enjoying the evening. The sun was starting to raise from its slumber when the party was finally over and the last carriage left the house. 

“I'm exhausted. I now remember why I'm mostly not fond of hosting balls.” Dain said, but there's not much bite in it. “Good night to everyone, or maybe I should say good morning,” she laughed.

People slowly went to their rooms, spent after all the diversion. Minseok used the tiredness of the others and the empty house to finally embrace Kyungsoo and slowly walk him to his room. They exchanged some kisses and touches, too tired to extend themselves too much.

The next day started with them having a late lunch after the much needed rest. A lot of water and tea after, they were feeling like themselves again. They were playing pool, laughing at Baekhyun trying to mimic a professional player he saw once and failing miserably. 

People were so engrossed in Baekhyun’s little show they didn't seem to realize two people missing. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok made an escape to the gardens to fully appreciate the summer afternoon. They could be found sitting in a bench, if anyone cared to look for them. 

“Do you think we can elope right after Dain breaks the engagement?” Minseok thought out loud while caressing one of Kyungsoo’s hands.

“I'd say it'll be our only chance to do it. Soon your family will find another woman for you to marry, and she can be a lot different than Dain.” Kyungsoo reasoned. 

“I confess I'm terrified of running away from my family,” Minseok said, looking the other in his eyes. “When they get news of my escape and elopement, they'll be furious. Much more so than that time at your house. They'll probably want to bring me back and undo everything, so we have to be careful to do it strictly by the law so that everything is right. And it can't be undone.”

“I talked about this possibility with my mother. She said she'll have us at her house and she can help us in all this. I'm certain that she can deal with all the papers.” Kyungsoo said. “I just hope it can be done soon.”

“Aren't you scared?” Minseok asked. 

“Of course I am, but I'm more excited,” was his answer. “Everything is going to be well in the end, I'm sure of it.”

“I hope it is.” Minseok sighed. The thought of not having to keep his feelings in secret, of not hiding anymore so he can be openly in love and take care of Kyungsoo was warm and woke up the butterflies in his stomach. 

Kyungsoo gently pulled Minseok to rest on his shoulder, and Minseok was glad to make himself comfortable. They stayed outside until a servant came out and called them for dinner. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Two more days into the week, Minseok was sitting in the music parlor, listening to Jongdae singing and thinking how he wished this trip never ended. He’s afraid of coming back to his reality. Afraid he can’t hold the burden he is going to put himself through, for his own good. 

He’s being silly, he knows it. He knows he can overcome anything to make this past week a reality for the rest of his life. But the fear is real and scary to look at, but at the same time, impossible to ignore. 

“Minseok, I can hear you thinking from here even over Jongdae’s singing,” Kyungsoo says right in his ear, making him shiver. 

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll try to stop.” Minseok said.

“Don’t. Tell me what you’re thinking about instead,” he said, arranging himself more comfortably against the older.

“It’s silly, really, I’ll just forget about it,” Minseok sighed, one arm now around the other.

“Tell me, please.”

“I’m just thinking how I can’t be afraid of what we’re going to do from now on,” he finally said. “Our stay here is coming to an end, and I must trust you, Dain and what we’re planning more than I trust it failing.” 

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo said, smiling at the older. “I trust you, and I trust us to make this happen.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Minseok said, actually reassured for the time being. He turned his attention to Jongdae again, now joined by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

After some time they started retiring for their rooms to have a good rest, for they were planning on going hunting early tomorrow. Just as every night they spent there, as soon as Kyungsoo stood up to say his excuses to go back to his room, Minseok was by his side to walk him there. 

They walked silently, and as soon as they got close to his door, Kyungsoo stopped and waited Minseok to do the same. 

“Can you stay this night?” Kyungsoo bravely asked. Minseok admired his courage so much, and then he finally understood his words and what they meant. He almost melted right then and there.

“I… Sure.” Minseok smiled.

“We don’t have to do anything, I just want to, you know, cuddle while we can.” Kyungsoo said, his cheeks turning a mesmerizing tone of pink.

“Of course,” Minseok smiled. “Come on, let’s go before someone see us.”

They hurry into the room and Kyungsoo helped Minseok out of his coat as soon as he took his own off. 

“Would you mind lending me a sleeping shift?” Minseok asked right after. 

They calmly helped each other out of their clothes and into the sleeping shift, each mesmerized with the intimacy and yet the familiarity of their exchange. It was good feeling this close to someone. It was as if they were already like this in forever, like their souls knew each other for much longer than their bodies. 

They laid down on bed and talked for a while before Kyungsoo finally took matters in his hand and crawled closer to Minseok, taking him in his arms as they cuddled and kissed.

“Do you mind this...?” Kyungsoo asked, afraid to scare Minseok away.

“I don’t, stop worrying so much, I’m not some prude,” Minseok smiled and kissed the other again. “I want us to be intimate just as much as you.”

“You’re sure?” he asked again. “Because I can think of a lot more we could do tonight.”

“Of course, because it’s with you.” Minseok said, taking Kyungsoo’s cheeks in his small hands and kissing him again and again. 

Kyungsoo thought he could melt right there and then hearing Minseok speak like that. They adjusted their positions, Minseok was now on top of Kyungsoo and forcing him to lay down flat on the bed. 

The kisses now were much more passionate, while still full of sentiment, they were more instinctive and forcefull. Minseok started to grind his hips on the other, lips and tongues in a fight they didn’t care who won, keeping them in a breathless state. 

Taking a deep breath and holding Minseok for a moment, Kyungsoo traced his fingers up the other’s nape and into his hair, taking a hold of it and tightening slightly. 

“We don’t need to rush this…” Kyungsoo said, low and husky.

“I want to…” Minseok told him, going down and taking his lips again, ignoring the hand holding his scalp firmly. 

While Kyungsoo wanted this to be a cute and loving first time for them, Minseok clearly had other plans. He wouldn’t complain, though, he was just as hungry for the other. His body jerking and humping Minseok just as much as he did on top of him. 

Taking matters in his hands again, Kyungsoo turned them over in the bed and trapped Minseok underside him, his arms besides the other’s head and his legs firmly straddling his hips. Their sleeping shifts, just a thin barrier of linen between them, were quickly discarded and thrown somewhere. 

Kyungsoo’s plump lips started mapping and kissing Minseok’s body, making the older even more out of breath. Minseok’s hands pressed Kyungsoo’s sides and went up to his hair when the younger’s lips got close to one of his nipples. The slow moan that left the older’s lips just a sign for the other to keep going.

With lips around one of his nipples and a hand teasing the other, Minseok was slowly descending to insanity. He felt his erect member twitch every time a hand tried something new, every time a new place in his body was discovered and abused by the other. A low and slow groan escaped his lips again when one of Kyungsoo’s hands touched his member. 

Every moan and groan that escaped Minseok’s mouth was like fuel to Kyungsoo’s hands and lips, pressing more heavily, sucking even more hungrily. Kyungsoo went down Minseok’s abdomen and after some attention to his navel area, he finally started to pay more attention to his member. 

He licked from the base to the tip slowly, taking only the head in his mouth and sucking lightly, torturing Minseok before going down all he could. The hands in Kyungsoo’s hair suddenly pulling and tugging, then pushing him even more down the member in his mouth, making him gag a little. 

“I-I’m sorry… I…” Minseok said, a moan escaping his lips right after. “I didn’t want to…”

“Shh. It’s alright…” Kyungsoo said before taking the member again inside his mouth.

The feeling of the hot, wet mess that was Kyungsoo’s mouth was one of the best Minseok ever felt in his life. He was completely lost on the sensation while Kyungsoo sucked and licked his dick hungrily. He wouldn’t last if this kept going.

“Kyungsoo… I…” It was hard to form words when his brain was turned into mush, but the other seemed to understand, as he sucked one last time and left his member, climbing up to his mouth again. 

They kissed messily, teeth clashing and spit everywhere. They didn’t care. Kyungsoo then got up and searched for something in his toiletries. He came back with a vial with some kind of oil inside. 

“It will be a bit messy, but it’s the best I could think of…” Kyungsoo said, bashful all of a sudden. “Unless you don’t want to…”

“I want to, please, come back here.” Minseok said urgently. 

Kyungsoo rushed back to the bed and positioned himself between Minseok’s legs, now slightly opened to accommodate him. He massaged his strong thighs, bringing them up and close to his abdomen, exposing his hole. The sight alone could turn him on, if he wasn’t already so hard he was leaking. 

Vial in hand, he took a small amount of the scented oil and spread in his fingers, and then to the rim of Minseok’s hole, making the older shiver under him. 

“Is this really alright…? I can stop at any time, you just have to say…” Kyungsoo asked again, too afraid to keep going without the older’s absolute consent. 

“Please, Kyungsoo, if you don’t push your finger now, I will do it myself…” Minseok said, impatience and annoyance in his voice now, but it was cut off when he felt the strange pressure of Kyungsoo’s finger.

It was a new, weird sensation, to have something shoved up his ass, but it was not painful nor uncomfortable. When the finger was up to the knuckle, Kyungsoo tried moving inside, making space for the next finger that soon followed. 

The second finger stretching his rim a little, Minseok finally let a sigh he didn’t know he was holding escape his lips. Kyungsoo started scissoring his fingers inside him, touching places Minseok never actually thought could be reached. He squirmed a bit under Kyungsoo now, feeling the fingers scraping a particular spot that made him deaf and blind for a second. 

“There…” He said when Kyungsoo scraped that spot again. 

The younger didn’t need anymore confirmation do abuse Minseok’s prostate while pouring some more oil in his hand and inserting a third finger. 

Minseok saw white when Kyungsoo’s fingers hit his prostate dead on, his back arching from the bed. He moaned Kyungsoo’s name quite loudly now, not caring if someone could hear them. Not caring the slight pain he felt now, that was slowly turning into more pleasure. But soon, the younger took his fingers off, watching Minseok’s hole gaping and ready. 

Taking more oil from the vial, Kyungsoo coated his member in it, positioning himself on top of Minseok, taking one of his legs and stretching him to his limit. He entered Minseok slowly, taking his time to help the other adjust to his length. Kyungsoo felt his hole tighten and spasm while he was getting used to the intrusion, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. 

“You’re so tight…” He said, getting more comfortable, setting Minseok’s hips on his lap and himself on his elbows, taking Minseok’s lips on his for another kiss. 

The new position stretched Minseok’s legs and his hole even more, making him sigh and moan in the kiss. The older didn’t have much stability to move on his own, but he did try, pushing his hips to Kyungsoo’s. 

“Move,” he said simply, and Kyungsoo did, pulling his dick out and inside again slowly at first.

They soon set a rhythm much faster, Kyungsoo going deep inside Minseok as little gasps escaped the older’s mouth without him realizing. Kyungsoo abused Minseok’s neck and lips, murmuring things like how he felt inside him. 

Kyungsoo kept thrusting inside the older until he saw that the position started to be uncomfortable to Minseok. He pulled off his hole and instructed in a sultry voice. “Turn around, Minseok.” 

The other was quick to comply, taking his asscheeks in his hands and spreading them shamelessly. Kyungsoo was almost too quick to come back to his place inside Minseok, burying his cock inside his hole in one smooth motion. The new position making him even more tight and making Kyungsoo thrust right on the older’s prostate. 

The room was full of their moans and the loud sound of skin slapping skin, they couldn’t hear anything from outside even if they wanted to. Kyungsoo kept fucking Minseok hard into the mattress until they were sloppily out of rhythm and Kyungsoo was so close now. He felt Minseok tighten even more, a loud moan filled the room. 

“Kyungsoo... I-I’m so close…”

“Me too…”

The sloppy thrusts turned into forceful and hard until Kyungsoo spent inside Minseok without even thinking. He kept thrusting and kept spilling his cum inside when he felt the hole around him spasm as Minseok came with a loud moan. 

Everything stopped for a moment. The only sound in the room was of their loud gasps for air, and then the loud bang of the door opening suddenly.

There, on the door, staring at them in shock and anger and disgust, were Minseok’s mother and Matriarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was chaos in Minseok’s mind. And his life. The door was shut with a loud bang right after they understood what was happening inside the room. 

“What’s happening here is unacceptable! A great disgrace to our house and yours!”

“How can this happen under your roof!” 

“You’ll care to keep your voices down inside my home!” Dain said, louder than Minseok ever heard her speaking.

“You can’t tell a Matriarch what to do! This is outrageous! I’m the oldest of the great clans…” Minseok heard, and just then he started to feel the real gravity of the situation. 

His mother is here. His Matriarch is here. They can banish him from their clan, and surely they will. 

“You will do as I say, when you’re inside my house!” Dain said outside and Kyungsoo finally got up and out of Minseok, making him whimper with the loss. 

“Minseok, we have to get dressed, this is not good…” Kyungsoo said, and Minseok finally moved.

They found their sleeping shifts and dressed after some quick cleaning, listening intently what was happening just outside their door. 

“I’ve never been so mistreated!” they heard the Kim Matriarch say. “This boy! I knew he was trouble, I knew we had to be more strict to him! This is a disaster for our clan! Who will take the youngers now that they have such a…”

Minseok chose this moment to open the door and make himself known. He felt small and afraid, but stood firmly there, staring both women. Kyungsoo’s hand found his and he gripped it firmly for some kind of support.

“You!” his mother said. “How can you do this to us?! To your cousins?” 

“I did nothing to them.” Minseok simply said. 

“You’ll be the reason they don’t get married! What woman would want a boy with such connections! They will be fortunate to even have friends inside our society!” the Kim Matriarch yelled. “Come on, Jongdae! Jongin! You’ll never set foot in this brothel of a house again!”

“You watch your mouth, or it is you I’ll kick out of this house!” Dain said, again, louder and angrier than Minseok ever heard. “Minseok and I agreed to undo the engagement.”

“It’s true.” Minseok said, his voice definitely calmer than he felt.

“You can do no such thing without my consent!” the Kim Matriarch said, furious. “This is becoming even more preposterous. You’ll come back with us and I’ll have the entire way to think about your punishment. You’re lucky I’m not banishing you from the clan!”

“He’s not going anywhere.” It was clearly said in unison by Kyungsoo and Dain.

“Who are you to speak to me like…” the Kim Matriarch said staring at Kyungsoo.

“They’re right. I’m not going anywhere. I’m banishing myself of the clan, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” It was hard on him to say this, but it was also the truth.

He thought about his two cousins that may suffer because of what he did just now. But he had to be strong for his own sake. Thinking of others now would only get things even more messy. 

“You can leave now, this is settled. Minseok will stay here as my ward, and the next time you barge into my home like you did today, I’ll get the King himself involved.” Dain said, her voice cold as ice. “Get.out.”

Minseok heard Kyungsoo holding his breath as Dain was talking. She was taking Minseok under her wing, explicitly. 

“Jongdae! Jongin! Come!” was the only thing the Kim Matriarch said before turning and leaving.

Now that Minseok finally looked around, everyone was looking at them from their bedroom doors, dressing only in their night shifts and surprise in their faces. He felt bad for waking everyone up and for the big scene they just did. 

While leaving the bedroom corridor, Minseok saw the looks his cousins had in their faces, the worry, the fear, the surprise. He tried to make sure they understood that he was doing that because he wanted to, so he nodded his head in assurance. He saw Jongdae shrugging just as he was getting out of his eyesight. 

“Wow, that went well…” Dain sighed, some feigned humor in her voice. 

“I’m glad it is over. But… Now what…?” Minseok said, and he was feeling the rising panic inside him. What would he do now? 

“Well, you’re under my protection now, and I definitely have no objections on you staying here and sleeping with Kyungsoo. But I must say… Their timing was dead on.” Dain said massaging her temples. 

“We should all get back to sleep. You can talk this over tomorrow, with clearer minds.” one of Dain’s friends said and everyone got back to their rooms. 

“Minseok, are you well?” Kyungsoo asked, as he squeezed Minseok’s hand and closed the door behind them. 

“I-I just… I need to calm down. That was a lot.” he answered taking deep breaths. 

“I’m very proud of you.” Kyungsoo said, his other hand drawing gentle circles on Minseok’s back.

“I’m clan-less now. I have no family…” Minseok finally said out loud what was dancing inside his mind all this time. His shock even constraining the tears he knew he would be shedding if it was any other moment.

“You have a family. Me.” Kyungsoo said, taking Minseok’s face in his hands. “We can marry now. Dain just said she’ll have no objections. And for everything legal, she’ll be your guardian.” Kyungsoo said soothingly. 

“You’re right…” Minseok said, taking another deep breath.

“And I’m sorry they had to see us in such a position, but this only rushed the process, so I’m kind of happy it happened.” Kyungsoo said, smiling, Minseok’s face still in his palms. 

“Why were they even here?” Minseok asked, now that his mind was clearer. 

“I have no idea, but Dain must know.” Kyungsoo said. “We ask her tomorrow.”

“Okay. Let’s just… get back to bed.” Minseok said, but when he looked at the bed and saw the wet spots of his orgasm there, he winced. “Oops, we made a mess there…”

“We can go to your room.” Kyungsoo smiled. “I happen to know it is one of the best rooms of the house.”

“And it is.” Minseok smiled also and they left the room for his own. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Breakfast next morning was a bit awkward and weirdly silent. The scandal of yesterday too vivid in their heads yet. Dain had bags under her eyes, it seemed she was awake all night. She was only drinking black coffee that morning, Minseok noticed. 

Minseok didn’t know what to say to her. He wanted to apologize for being the cause of all this drama and trouble into her home. He wanted to thank her for taking him, who was a stranger to her not too long ago, under her legal protection without so much as a thought. 

When Baekhyun arrived at the breakfast table, it finally got a bit of life. 

“Minseok! You’re my kind of nephew now!” he arrived saying, loud and chirping. He took his seat beside Dain humming. “What a scene last night, I’m coming back any time you call me to your home, sister. You know I love the drama.” 

“You’re so loud.” Dain just said, massaging her temples. 

“I-I’m what…?” Minseok asked.

“Since Dain is taking you under her wing, you’re kind of my nephew under the law, aren’t you?” Baekhyun said. 

“Yeah, you could think of it like that,” it’s Kyungsoo who answers. 

“You see? You’re family now,” and Baekhyun smiled brightly at him. “I can’t wait for the next family dinner.”

“Baek, please, my head really hurts.” Dain said, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited.” Baekhyun grinned. “What are you going to tell mother about all this? How do you even explain…”

“Enough, I’ll go back to my room, I’m sorry, I’ll get back to you when my head stops pounding,” she said to everyone and got up.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol just shook his head to the other. “You should apologize to her. This is no time to be adding to her problems.”

Minseok never thought about how much trouble Dain was putting herself on taking him under her protection. He remembered now that her family was strict like his own and it won’t be easy to explain how he got from his soon-to-be husband to his ward. 

“I have to talk to her.” Minseok said, getting up from his seat and following Dain. He would make it quick, for her head’s sake. 

Minseok finally caught her when she was climbing the stairs. 

“Dain, please, wait.” he said, trying not to be loud. 

“What is it?” she said, almost sharply.

“Can we talk? I’ll make it quick, I promise.” Minseok said, his worry and guilt clear. 

“Of course. Let’s get to my room, please, I need darkness and to lay down.” she said and he was quick to follow her. 

Minseok hadn’t seen Dain’s room until now, and he was sure that he had the second best room of the house, now. The bedroom’s huge, the furniture is impeccable and beautiful. The red velvet drapes are still in front of the big windows and in the dim light, it seems like the room is even more beautiful.

“So…?” she asked.

“I wanted to apologize for the scandal. And more important, I wanted to thank you for taking me under your protection. It means a lot to me.” Minseok said. “I also wanted to know, why were they even here last night?”

“First, you don’t have to apologize, it was not your fault they barged into my house and made a scene. One of the guests of the ball told them Kyungsoo was here all this time, and they came to see if it was true and to take you three back.” Dain explained. “I tried to stop them, but it was impossible… I’m sorry…”

“Now it’s you that don’t have to apologize.” Minseok said. “Again, thank you for taking me, even if you’ll have to deal with your mother after this…”

“Don’t you worry about this. I’m a grown woman, with my land and people, I don’t have to explain myself to her.” Dain said. “And I’m just glad I can help you in any way. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to rest some.”

“Can I…” he said, getting closer to her bed, where she is seated. “Can I hug you…?”

“Come here,” she laughed and extended her arms. Her hug was strong, warm and comforting. “You’re not alone, Minseok. Baekhyun can be absurd sometimes, but it was what he wanted to say when he got to the breakfast table. I’m here for you no matter what. And I know Kyungsoo will be, also.”

“Thank you.” 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It wasn’t long before the letters arrived at Dain’s house. Kyungsoo’s mother and Joonmyeon sent theirs together, and as Kyungsoo read his, not surprised by his mother’s support and worry, Minseok read his cousin’s. Joonmyeon was clearly worried, but he seemed to be reassured in knowing that Dain took him under her legal protection. She must have made a good impression on him. 

The Do Matriarch asked them to come back to her house, for them to start the process for their marriage. Minseok was grateful for seeing and having Joonmyeon close to him again. He was also happy to become closer to Kyungmi and Kyungsoo’s mother and fathers as well. After all the papers were ready, all they needed were their signatures, the consent of both their guardians and two more witnesses. 

When it’s all done, Dain and Kyungsoo’s mother started planning a wedding ceremony. Unfortunately, calling anyone from the Kim Clan was not an option, but Joonmyeon would be present, and since she was the guardian, Dain also invited Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Now, telling Dain’s mother what happened that day was not necessary, even if it’s not printed on the papers - for a noble family to cover their steps on media it’s easily done - it was not an entire secret. She wrote an angry letter, but even not knowing what Dain responded to her, Minseok knew she was extremely convincing, since the Duchess Byun had nothing more to say on the matter. She even let Baekhyun and Chanyeol participate on their wedding party and retreat. 

Minseok and Kyungsoo tried to find some kind of work that could pay them enough for them not to be a burden to any of their guardians. They ended up teaching music and doing presentations for events. Music was something they loved and were confident they could do well. They never got to leave the Do’s house, unfortunately, not until their wedding ceremony. 

It was early morning of the day of their wedding ceremony, Joonmyeon and Minseok were getting ready in Minseok’s room at Dain’s house. With some help, they dressed and styled their hair. Joonmyeon gave Minseok something he used for his own wedding, a silver and pearl earring - for good luck - and they heard knocks on the door.

“Hey, Minseok-hyung, it’s me, can I get in?” Baekhyun asked from outside, too impatient to even wait until one of the valets could get to the door.

“Of course.” Minseok said and he let himself in.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already ready and pretty. Baekhyun was a sight for sore eyes, everything impeccably in place, and since it was quite hot, he was not wearing a coat, but a sheer, light blue cape. 

“Bless the four, you look even more amazing than me. Green is really your color.” Baekhyun said when he saw Minseok. 

“And, might I say, this is the best compliment I’ve ever seen him pay to anyone.” Chanyeol laughed by his side. 

“I’m flattered.” Minseok beamed at them. 

“I’m here for a present, I want to give you something from our family. I know that you wanted your family here today, but all I can offer is some little replacement.” Baekhyun said, the more serious Minseok ever heard him. 

“Thank you, but you don’t need to give me any presents, you being here is enough.” Minseok said. 

“You’re too sweet.” Baekhyun said. “Here, this is an antique, it was used by all men of my family during their weddings, and I hope it gives you good luck,” he said extending a little box with a gorgeously crafted gold ring, a lot of small diamonds around the intricate design.

“I-I can’t… This is too much, it is a tradition of your family, I can’t just…”

“Just accept it and be grateful, Minseok.” Joonmyeon interrupted his cousin, smiling. 

“Yes, just listen to your cousin, this is the least I can do. And you’re not supposed to keep it, so it shouldn’t be this great a deal for you to use it.” Baekhyun said. “Come here, I’ll put it on your finger.”

Minseok had nothing to say, so he approached Baekhyun a little tense and extended his dominant hand. He waited for Baekhyun to find a finger that would fit the ring perfectly, and once he found it, he took the older’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly. 

“I’ll be outside waiting for the first ceremony. Come, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said and they both left the room. 

“Baek, wait!” Minseok said, making them stop on their tracks. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“We should go, too.” Joonmyeon said, helping Minseok into his own lightweight cape and guiding him to the door. 

Outside, a tent was raised and decorated for the first part of the wedding. The first three ceremonies had to be outside. As soon as Minseok entered he locked eyes with Kyungsoo, and it was as if time had stopped.

Kyungsoo was beautifully dressed, of course, his clothes a dark tone of blue, almost black. He was dripping in family jewelry, just like Minseok, and even his spectacles were new. If not for the grounding presence of Joonmyeon by his side, Minseok thought he could stop breathing. 

“I think I take him from here,” it was Dain, fast by his side, big smile almost blinding. 

Minseok saw Joonmyeon almost running to his seat, where Kyungmi held their baby girl, Bomi. He took her in his arms and affectionately played with his fingers in front of her. Minseok then turned his attention back to Dain. She had also outdone herself today, and was wearing a fashionable tunic in hot tones of red and orange. 

“You look stunning, as always,” she said.

“You too.” Minseok smiled, taking her arm and they waited. 

“I have a surprise for you and Kyungsoo, but it is for later…” she said, dismissively. 

Minseok didn't have a moment to ask further, since everyone was seated now, and they started their slow walk to the altar. The ceremonies flew past Minseok’s eyes, and soon it was night, and they were dancing at the center of Dain’s great hall. 

Kyungsoo held Minseok’s waist firmly while they danced, a smile as a defaut in his face during the entire day. He looked at the older as if he was the luckiest person in the world. 

Minseok was a little red on the face, belly full from the banquet, body hot from the day and from the dance. He looked back at Kyungsoo just as amazed, his hand going up from his shoulder to his nape. He held him just a moment before joining their lips. Now in front of everyone. Now his husband. Now free.

Everyone burst into applause when they finished their dance. When it died down, Dain got everyone's attention with a few dings in her cup.

“I'd like to reinforce my best wishes to the newly wed. I'm really grateful for being now a part of Minseok’s family, even if not the way I intended at first. As my wedding present - and I thought about this for days, months even - I'd like to announce that I'm creating the Summer School of Music. It’s already registered, I rented a place in the capital, and my absurdly talented ward and his husband are to take care of it, if they so wish.” 

Minseok was speechless for a moment. A school of music, for him and Kyungsoo? It was crazy, he couldn't let her do this. But before he could even process all the implications, he heard Kyungsoo saying “We are very honored, and we will take care of it as ours.”

“It is yours, silly,” Dain said, happy. She then got up from the table and hugged both of them. “Now I think it's time you get some time alone,” and she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I finally finished the main story!  
It will have just another chapter, it's an epilogue, in whitch I want to wrap their married life.  
Maybe it'll also open some ends and give me a chance of looking more deeply into others lives, if someone is interested, of course.  
I hope you liked it.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
This is the last chapter and a small one, but it was only intended to wrap things up and add a little trouble to Joonmyeon's life.  
I really hope you enjoy!

The Summer School of Music, now Summer School of Arts, was actually her greatest idea, Dain thought as she clapped along with a standing ovation to the beautiful performance tonight. It became a tradition for the school to hold weekly performances during summer, using everything their students learned during the rest of the year. This was their second year already, and it’s bound to become even greater in the years to come.

After the minutes-long ovation, the owners of the School appeared and thanked the crowd, calling their other teachers and thanking them as well. When all was finished, Dain felt she could finally go backstage and compliment them in person. 

She knocked on the big door that lead backstage until finally someone answered her. “M’lady!”

“Jongdae! Congratulations! Your students are like angels singing, it’s really touching!” she said. After everything that happened to Minseok and he was in charge of a school, he didn’t want his cousins to have no option other than follow his Matriarch and her outdated rules. He sent a disguised letter to Jongdae and Jongin, offering a place in his school as teachers, for them to have an income and another option in life, if they wanted. 

At first, they were scared of accepting, even if it was what they wanted. Minseok couldn’t blame them, he was scared of it when happened to him also. It didn’t take them much convincing after their Matriarch became even more strict with them after Minseok’s defection. 

With the school becoming even more known and the obvious quality of their teachings, they could live by their own quickly. Minseok was happy that he could see his cousins almost everyday and they could now live their lives as they want. 

Jongdae let Dain in backstage and guided her to where everyone were getting ready to leave and go to a restaurant to celebrate. Their performance was a success and it was the last one of the season. 

“Dain!” she heard Minseok saying as soon as he saw her. “You’re going with us, right? We’re having a celebration.”

“Of course I’ll go.” Dain said. “Congratulations on the performance, I was really impressed by how far your students have come since last year.”

“They have been working really hard, they deserve the success.” Kyungsoo said. “Let’s get going, we’re meeting my sister and Joonmyeon there.”

“Let’s go, then.” Dain said.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Joonmyeon and Kyungmi were already there. Dain saw a kind of shadow in Joonmyeon’s face, even if he still smiled as if nothing had happened. 

After their greetings and the couple’s congratulations on the amazing performance today, they started talking and drinking and ordered some food. 

“We actually have an announcement to make.” Kyungmi said after some time.

“What is it?” Minseok asked curiously. 

“We are going to marry again,” she said quietly. She didn’t seem happy nor sad nor disappointed, she was completely neutral about the situation. To Kyungmi, her weddings, her child, her family name, it was all an obligation she had, and she carried it as well as she could, without putting much thought or sentiment into it. 

Kyungmi obviously liked her husband, and loved her child very much, but she didn’t have much space to show affections in her life. She was always like this, as long as Kyungsoo remembered. He was happy that his sister and his brother-in-law were getting married again.

As soon as Kyungsoo saw Joonmyeon’s expression and his lack of comment about the matter, however, he was immediately worried. His brother-in-law was obviously against the idea, and not being as tranquil as his wife, it showed. 

Minseok saw the shadow in his cousin’s face and was worried this was not a good idea. Joonmyeon was living a happy, fulfilled life by his wife’s side. They had a child as soon as they married, and it was a girl, an heir to her family’s name and obligations. Why would they have to get married again so soon? Was he not enough so soon into their lives? 

Dain understood the shadow in Joonmyeon’s face as soon as they informed of the new marriage. She didn’t know him too well, but he was obviously a proud and romantic husband, he wouldn’t want to share his wife’s attention with other husband so soon. 

With Joonmyeon in mind, they were quick to change the topic after the usual congratulations the matter deserved. Dain talked about the singing and dancing in the performance tonight, and how the crowd was astounded. “I've traveled and watched a lot of shows and performances, and your is not far from the best I've seen.”

“You only say it because you're the owner…” Minseok tried to say, but Dain was adamant they would be the greatest school of performing arts in the country soon.

“We’ll keep working hard to get to this level, m’lady, I can assure you that,” Jongdae said.

“That's the spirit!” Dain animatedly said. 

Their celebration came to an end when Minseok’s sleepy voice announced he and his husband better go back home. They had to go back to work tomorrow already.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kyungmi’s and Joonmyeon’s new husband was presented to their family around a week after their little celebration. He was a tall, very handsome young man named Oh Sehun. His family had been trading and keeping good relations with the Do’s for the longest time, and it was usually reinforced by marriage. Although, it was not usually on the main branch of the family.

After a big negotiation, they decided it would be a great way to unite the families even more, even if Sehun would be only a second husband. The Do’s didn’t mind the chronology of the husbands like more traditional families do, so he would be treated as an equal. 

Sehun was shy and spoke in quiet monosyllables during dinner. When they went to the great hall to hear their resident musicians, Minseok and Kyungsoo, play and sing, he seated even more quietly. His eyes, however, scrutinized everything with great curiosity. 

Joonmyeon was clearly not happy, and he tried not to think too much about his unwanted marriage. All night he focused all his attention at his little girl, Bomi. She was now two years old and started talking more complex things, she was walking really well, also. 

It was unfortunate that, after about 10 minutes listening to her uncles playing, she began to show signs of tiredness and dozed off. After calling the maids to get her to her room, he had no other option but to show some hospitality to his future husband. 

He knew Kyungmi would want him at least to exchange a few words with Sehun, that’s why he seated right beside him after seeing his child leaving in the arms of a maid. “I’m sorry if I was absorbed with her all night, but…”

“You didn’t want to talk to me, so you used your child as an excuse not to. I know how first husbands usually feel about second husbands,” Sehun said. It was the most he spoke all night. 

“I… I’m sorry,” was the only thing Joonmyeon could say. “I’m not acting like a mature adult, and I’m ashamed. I just…”

“I know it’s not been long since you married her,” Sehun said. “I understand how you feel. Cannot say I actually know, but I understand.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I’m not enthused about the marriage either, I feel like I’m too young to get married. But I have to do what I have to do,” Sehun sighed. “Let’s try and live in peace, at least.”

“It’s a promise. At least live in peace,” Joonmyeon said, shaking his head. “You’re more mature than other people your age.”

“You only say that because you don’t know me yet. I can be a spoiled brat sometimes,” Sehun smirked. “It’s a warning.”

“A-Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” Joonmyeon said, and then the background music ended, and people were clapping. 

“I should play something,” Sehun said out loud, standing from the sofa and going to the piano.

The rest of the night went much faster than Joonmyeon thought it would. He listened to Sehun play, saw him talking with Kyungsoo and Minseok about the School, and with Kyungmi with much less words than he used with him. 

The next visits were good as well, and the marriage was not something he was dreading when it finally happened. Bomi was with them in a lot of the ceremonies, bringing flowers, pendants and handkerchiefs when necessary. 

The Do Matriarch was never so happy as in the second wedding of her daughter. She had a capable and indulgent daughter marrying for the second time with another good man, a granddaughter that was growing healthy and smart, her son was also married and leading an already renowned School of Arts alongside his own husband. 

Things were never better.

Minseok was glad to see that Joonmyeon didn’t resent his new husband so much, and he was trying to make things go smoothly. He was happy that their lives went crazy for a small period, only to get much, much better at the end. 

But it was not the end, and that’s the best part. It was the beginning. He was in the start of his teaching and management career, his marriage was also only in the first steps, and Joonmyeon’s second wedding was just happening. He was also able to give Jongdae and Jongin the means to be independent from his crazy Matriarch and live their own lives.

The freedom had a wonderful taste, and they would keep on tasting it for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was great taking this fic out of my head, and I really want to keep improving in my english and writing skills.  
Any constructive criticism is welcomed!  
I really hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it very much. I loved creating the original characters and the world it lives in.  
Also, thanks very much for everyone who left kudos and comment while it was being updated!  
<3


End file.
